Les complots de Pikachu
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Pikachu en a marre. Sacha et Ondine s'aiment, ça crève les yeux, mais eux restent aveugles. Heureusement, il a un plan, pour changer ça. Un plan machiavélique. Ou foireux, selon les points de vue.
1. Une nuit de cauchemar

Titre : Une nuit de cauchemar.

Genre : Romance pure. Et un peu d'humour.

Disclaimer : L'ensemble des personnages de cette aventure ne m'appartiennent hélas pas, mais sachez que Sacha reste l'homme de ma vie. (Enfin, le gamin de dix ans de ma vie. Ça me tue, je grandis et vieillis, il reste toujours à dix ans…)

Rating : M, pour le langage, pour certains sujets évoqués. Je sais bien que des enfants lisent des fanfictions et qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas encore.

Notes : Vous remarquerez que pour le titre, je ne me suis pas foulée et que j'ai repris un titre à la Pokémon. C'est-à-dire un truc tout bidon.

Notes bis : Un des passages de cette fiction est une spéchaul Kass-dédi à deux de mes amis, Gab et Simon, avec qui j'ai monté le groupe Massacre.

Notes ter : Cette fiction n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Je me fais juste la main sur les personnages, des choses plus complexes arriveront plus tard.

* * *

Une nuit de cauchemar.

Rien n'était pire, pour Ondine, ses dix-neuf ans et ses rêves de dressage au calme, que les réunions d'anciens compagnons de route. Réunis dans un petit hôtel pas loin d'Argenta pour fêter le premier prix d'éleveur de Pierre, Sacha, Ondine, Régis, Jackie et le lauréat s'étaient rejoints dans un joyeux bazar de Pokémons, de bagarre, de combats, de railleries sur Sacha qui n'était toujours pas maître Pokémon.

Bien entendu, elle adorait retrouver ses amis après des années d'éloignement. Sacha continuait d'arpenter le monde pour réaliser son rêve de devenir le plus grand maître Pokémon. Pierre, lui, avait fini par se lasser des voyages et était rentré à Argenta, pour y créer son propre élevage.

Pourquoi Régis se trouvait-il parmi eux, Ondine l'ignorait. Il semblait très bien s'entendre avec Pierre, en tout cas.

Jackie était venu avec le rival de Sacha, tous deux arrivant du Bourg Palette. L'observateur Pokémon et Régis avaient tissé beaucoup de liens, visiblement. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que Jackie se permette des plaisanteries avec Régis, pourtant pas réellement reconnu pour son sens de l'humour.

Ondine porta un regard heureux sur cette joyeuse débandade en se détournant vers la fenêtre, où elle était appuyée.

- Sympa, la soirée, tu trouves pas ? Si on oublie que ce débile de Régis est ici…

Tournant la tête pour observer le profil de Sacha – qu'elle avait toujours trouvé très mignon, il faut bien l'avouer – Ondine sourit.

- Pierre et lui ont l'air d'être proches… Je ne pensais pas, répondit Ondine.

Sacha se mit à rougir.

- Ben j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir tout court, personnellement, baragouina Sacha, et crois-moi, toi non plus.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Euh… De rien, de rien, fais pas attention ! Euh, sinon, comment ça va, toi ? Togepi n'est pas avec toi ?

Ondine écarquilla des yeux surpris. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son Togepi avait évolué en Togetic puis en Togekiss. Elle s'apprêtait à le dire à Sacha quand il se détourna :

- Oooooh, j'adore cette chanson, elle est faite pour moi ! Il faut que je monte sur scène pour la chanter !

Puis il partit rapidement vers le micro du karaoké, dont il s'empara avec une fougue qu'Ondine ne lui connaissait que pour les combats Pokémon.

Dire qu'elle avait peur pour ses oreilles n'était rien en échange de ce qu'elles allaient subir. Sacha chantait incroyablement faux.

- C'est une véritable souffrance pour les oreilles, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Régis qui était arrivé près d'Ondine.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire… Je ne savais pas que Sacha aimait chanter.

- J'aurais préféré que tu continues à l'ignorer… Ou que tu l'apprennes un jour où je ne suis pas là. D'ailleurs, je vais aller le faire taire, sinon, je sens que je vais péter un câble.

- Arrête, il s'amuse, sourit Ondine, ne va pas lui briser sa joie…

Sur la scène, Sacha commençait à se déhancher en rythme, rejoint par Jackie, qui poussa le guitariste hors de la scène, pour prendre sa place, dans une cacophonie assourdissante.

- Je veuuuux dev'nir un hérooooos !

- Bon, je veux bien tenter d'ignorer le fond sonore. Mais un tel massacre, ça risque d'être dur…

- Je te l'accorde… Quelqu'un a dû laisser traîner une bouteille d'alcool…

- Ou plusieurs, visiblement, commenta Régis en désignant Pierre qui assommait le batteur pour le remplacer. Il faut que j'arrête ça. La chanson est à peine reconnaissable.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Sacha s'égosillait joyeusement, quand tout à coup, la baie vitrée donnant sur le salon où nos amis s'ébattaient joyeusement explosa dans un nuage de fumée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? cria Régis en se retournant.

- Nous sommes de retour, commença une voix féminine.

- Pour vous chanter une chanson d'amour, continua une voix masculine.

- JAMES C'EST PAS ÇA NOTRE DEVISE !

- Pardon, je me suis égaré… Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Régis leva les yeux au ciel et jeta une pokéball.

- Noctali, débarrasse-nous de ces clowns, s'il te plaît. Attaque vive-attaque, doublée d'une attaque charge, pour les expédier loin d'ici.

Noctali prit de la vitesse avant de foncer sur la Team Rocket. D'un coup de tête, il expédia la totalité de la Team Rocket par le trou qu'elle avait créé.

- La Team Rocket n'a même pas eu le temps de chanter une chansoooooooooon !

Régis, rappelant Noctali, se désespéra de voir Sacha, Pierre et Jackie toujours sur la scène.

- Ils n'ont même pas bougé et se donnent toujours en spectacle ! Je n'y crois pas !

- Question d'habitude, répondit Ondine. La Team Rocket, du temps où je voyageais avec eux, nous attaquait une fois par jour, en moyenne. Je suppose que ça n'a jamais cessé. Alors comment veux-tu qu'ils soient encore étonnés d'un modus operandi qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis toutes ces années… Même les attaques surprises n'en sont plus, comme tu as pu le voir ce soir.

- Chuuuu, pikapika !

Baissant les yeux, Régis et Ondine purent voir Pikachu monter sur Régis pour lui parler.

- Pikapikachu, chu piiiii !

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me demandes Pikachu.

- Je crois bien qu'il voudrait que tu laisses Noctali dehors, pour une fois…

- Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, sourit Ondine.

Elle était si touchante que Régis n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que Noctali dormait toujours dans sa pokéball lorsqu'ils étaient en voyage. Sortant la balle dans laquelle son Pokémon était enfermé, il l'autorisa à sortir. Pikachu et lui s'en allèrent en discutant joyeusement, visiblement très amis.

Régis et Ondine se tournèrent de nouveau vers la scène où le trio entamait son troisième massacre.

Le pire – et heureusement les deux spectateurs l'ignoraient – c'est qu'ils n'avaient même pas bu…

* * *

- Et voilà, râla James, on s'est encore fait humilier…

- En moins de cinq minutes cette fois, chouina Miaouss.

Jessie se redressa d'un bond.

- J'ai une idée ! On va attraper Pikachu pendant le sommeil du morveux ! Vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il a ingurgité ce soir pour oser chanter aussi faux et en public, il dormira comme un bébé…

- Et nous, on pourra lui subtiliser Pikachu, ricana Miaouss

- C'est une idée de génie, approuva James.

Elle était forcément infaillible, en plus.

* * *

Un grincement léger, au milieu de la nuit, le fit sursauter dans son sommeil. Par réflexe, il chercha Pikachu sur son lit avant de se souvenir que celui-ci était allé dormir avec Noctali, allez savoir pourquoi… Le lit de Pierre était vide. Une fois de plus, Sacha aurait préféré ignorer pourquoi.

Sacha vit la porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette échevelée franchir le seuil, appelant son nom d'une petite voix.

- Sacha ? Tu es réveillé ?

- Ondine ? Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

Refermant la porte et s'appuyant dessus, Ondine semblait, dans la pénombre, légèrement tendue et peut-être également effrayée, Sacha ne distinguait pas bien.

- J'ai fait un terrible cauchemar, j'arrive pas à me rendormir…

- Je vois… Tu veux en parler ?

Timidement, Ondine s'approcha et s'assit au bout du lit de Sacha, qui remonta ses cuisses contre son torse, pour éviter que la jeune dresseuse ne s'assoie sur ses pieds.

- Je préfèrerais éviter, murmura-t-elle.

Cependant, comme le silence régnait sur l'hôtel, sa voix se fit clairement entendre, ainsi que le tremblement qu'il y avait dedans. Soupirant, Sacha sortit de ses couvertures pour aller prendre Ondine dans ses bras. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- T'inquiète pas, va. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Je… Je sais, mais ça faisait terriblement peur… Est-ce…

N'osant poser cette question, elle se tut. Sacha fronça les sourcils et tenta de l'inciter à finir sa phrase d'une voix douce :

- Est-ce… ?

Baissant la tête et saisissant une des mains de Sacha qui l'enlaçaient, Ondine rougit.

- Estceque... jepeuxdormir... avectoicettenuit... pouréviterqueles... cauchemarsreviennent ?

- Pa… Pardon ?

- Est-ce que je peux dormir dans tes bras ? S'il te plaît…

- Ah ! Euh… Oui, je suppose que oui…

Sacha et Ondine auraient pu rivaliser avec des tomates dans un concours de rougeur. Les deux étaient très embarrassés de cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle. Ce fut Sacha qui brisa ce moment de gêne en allant se coucher.

- Bah viens ici, ce sera plus confortable pour dormir qu'à mes pieds, dit-il en tapotant la place qu'il restait à côté de lui.

Ondine sourit et vint se glisser contre lui dans les couvertures, son cœur battant follement.

- Bonne nuit Sacha. Et merci.

- Bonne nuit Ondine.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, Sacha pensant à la situation actuelle. Il était difficile pour lui de réaliser exactement ce qu'il se passait, il tenait la fille de ses rêves contre lui. Il secoua la tête, pour s'empêcher d'y penser.

« Plutôt penser à des choses horribles. Je sais pas, moi… Un Grotadmorv. Pierre en mini jupe. Un Grotadmorv en mini jupe. Pierre et Régis en train de faire des choses. Pierre et Régis en train de faire des choses avec un Grotadmorv en mini jupe. Oh mon dieu, ça c'est atroce... Mais ça marche pas ! »

La réaction physique de son corps à la proximité de celui d'Ondine ne tarda pas à se faire sentir, accentuant la gêne qu'il ressentait pour cette situation déjà bien embarrassante sans la variable « hormones ». Le dresseur se tortilla quelque peu, tentant d'éloigner son bassin des fesses d'Ondine, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué.

- Sacha...

- Euh... Ouiii ?

Il sentait que la situation allait rapidement devenir encore plus incommodante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il serrait les dents, attendant la réplique d'Ondine, qui ne tarda pas.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est, ce... truc... J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense...

- Euh... Si tu penses à ce que je pense que tu penses... Si.

- Sacha !

- Mais, j'y peux rien, c'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ?

- Ben oui ! Tu t'invites en petit short de nuit dans le lit d'un garçon de dix-sept ans plein d'hormones ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Et ledit garçon plein d'hormones n'a pas non plus refusé alors qu'il aurait pu !

- Mais je pensais pas que tu me ferais tant d'effet, moi…

Poussant un râle de rage, Ondine passa sur Sacha, roula sur le côté et tenta de le pousser hors du lit.

- Sale pervers, bas les pattes ! Tu vas aller dormir par terre !

- Non mais ça va pas ? Je suis encore dans mon lit, si t'es pas contente, retourne dans ta chambre !

Se redressant, Sacha parvint à s'asseoir sur Ondine, lui bloquant les bras et les jambes. Ondine se débattit quelques instants tandis que Sacha tentait de rester sur elle. C'est au même moment, en croisant le regard de l'autre qu'ils réalisèrent dans quelle position ils étaient, les calmant aussitôt. Sacha eut un sourire doux et il se pencha un peu.

- Ondine, je... Je...

- NOUS SOMMES DE RETOUR... OH REGARDE JAMES C'EST TROP MIGNOOOOOON !

- Oh non, pas eux.

La fenêtre de la chambre coulissa, laissant entrer une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rose sombre et des yeux bleus, à laquelle il était impossible de donner un âge avec certitude, puis un jeune homme d'environ vingt-quatre ans, ayant des cheveux mi longs bleus et des yeux verts qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer avec l'obscurité. Tous deux portaient des uniformes blancs estampillés d'un immense R rouge. Un Miaouss s'infiltra en même temps.

Le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, James, porta un regard sur Ondine et Sacha qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- On vous dérange peut-être ?

- Oui, répondit Sacha.

- Non ! s'exclama Ondine dans le même temps.

La jeune femme, Jessie, et Miaouss s'approchèrent, examinèrent avec attention la position dans laquelle étaient les deux plus jeunes, avant de se regarder d'un air ému et d'éclater en sanglots.

- Nos morveux ont tellement grandiiiiiiiii ! Maintenant, ils découvrent les mystères de l'amour…

- Ne vous imaginez pas des choses ! cria Ondine, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait lancé cette phrase en même temps que son ami.

Ils se regardèrent et détournèrent de nouveau les yeux, à cause d'un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Pierre et Régis, qui étaient torse nu, ainsi que sur Jackie, qui alluma la lumière.

Pierre entra le premier, Pokéball en main.

- Sacha ! Tout va bien ?

Il s'interrompit en remarquant Ondine.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais sous Sacha, Ondine ? Demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

Jackie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

Le sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage montrait bien qu'il était heureux que ses deux amis se décident enfin à se déclarer. Régis, voulant voir ce qu'il se passait, écarta d'un geste brusque Pierre et Jackie, avant de pousser un cri en mettant une main sur ses yeux.

- Arrrrg, mes yeux, mes yeux !

- Oh, ça va, hein, je t'ai vu faire pire que ça, Régis ! s'exclama Sacha d'un air boudeur.

Son rival toussota d'un air embarrassé et cessa de faire l'imbécile, tandis que Pierre se mettait à rougir.

Sacha poussa un gémissement de désespoir face à ce spectacle, tandis que Jackie et Ondine demandaient en même temps :

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que Pierre rougit ?

Ce dernier répliqua vivement à cette question en assénant violemment :

- La vraie question, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans la chambre de Sacha en petite tenue et en pleine nuit !

La Team Rocket, elle, se tenait tranquillement dans un coin, suivant, perplexe, les échanges entre les amis, qui dérapaient plus vers la cacophonie où tout le monde agressait à moitié l'autre pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. James leva une main dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention :

- Euh... Ça vous ennuierait de vous expliquer ?

- Non, parce que là, on ne comprend rien, continua Jessie.

- En même temps, on s'en fiche, on est venu voler Pikachu ! commenta Miaouss.

Ce fut sur ce propos que Pikachu et Noctali débarquèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, alertés par les cris de leurs dresseurs. Pikachu réagit au quart de tour en lançant une attaque tonnerre qui électrocuta l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire le brouhaha général, avant de se jeter sur James pour le griffer.

- Pikapi, Pi, Pikachuuuuu, chuchu pikapika ! Piiiiiiiiiiii ! Pipipi chuuuuupika ! chuuuuuu !

- Miaouss, demanda Jessie avec un mouvement de recul, il a l'air profondément énervé contre nous… Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Il dit qu'on est très agaçants et qu'on est ENCORE arrivé au moment où il ne fallait pas. « Noctali et moi avons préparé ce moment toute la journée, vous avez tout gâché ! Sacha allait ENFIN tout avouer de ses sentiments à Ondine pendant que Pierre allait enfin oser mettre les choses au clair avec Régis en lui demandant l'exclusivité ! »

Sacha piqua un fard en entendant la partie le concernant. Il baissa la tête.

- Miaouss, t'es pas obligé de tout traduiiiiiire…

D'un même mouvement, Régis et Ondine tournèrent leur regard vers Pierre.

- Comment ça l'exclusivité ?

- Parce que vous couchez ensemble ? Hurla Ondine visiblement choquée.

- Quand je te disais que tu ne voulais pas savoir combien ils sont proches... bougonna Sacha avant de se prendre une claque sur le haut du crâne par Ondine.

Il s'apprêtait à grogner sa douleur quand il vit l'échange entre les deux autres garçons. Régis s'était approché de Pierre.

- Mais pourquoi l'exclusivité ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh... Je, je, je... Hahahaha ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard veux-tu...

Jackie, qui observait la scène depuis l'extérieur du couloir, se réjouissait d'avoir droit à un peu d'action, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il regarda attentivement Ondine qui réalisait enfin ce qu'avait traduit Miaouss, mais qui, visiblement, ne semblait pas comprendre l'évidence.

- Quels sentiments pour moi ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Sacha.

Rougissant tout ce qu'il pouvait et souhaitant plus que tout éviter de répondre à cette question, il se redressa enfin et hurla :

- ARRÊTEZ TOUS ! PIKACHU ATTAQUE FATAL FOUDRE SUR LA TEAM ROCKET !

Pikachu s'exécuta, envoyant la team Rocket valser par la fenêtre par laquelle elle était arrivée.

- UNE FOIS DE PLUS NOUS SÉPARONS DES AMOUREUUUUUUUUUUX…

* * *

Une fois débarrassé de la team rocket, il attrapa Ondine, Régis et Pierre par un bras, Pikachu et Noctali par leurs queues et jeta tout le monde hors de sa chambre, avant de la verrouiller. S'appuyant sur la porte, il cria :

- Et maintenant tout le monde dégage, laissez-moi tranquille, je veux DORMIR !

La voix étouffée d'Ondine lui parvint de derrière la porte.

- Mais... Mon cauchemar...

- M'en fiche, dors avec Pikachu, avec lui, il n'y aura aucun problème de... Euh... Aucun problème.

- Pikapipikachu !

- Et Pikachu, je me passe de tes commentaires, énonça Sacha.

Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, tandis que la conversation continuait derrière.

Pierre, les bras croisés, appuyé près de Jackie, prononça :

- Mais quel problème ?

- Ben tiens... ironisa Régis, laisser un jeune puceau plein d'hormones dormir avec une Ondine en petite tenue... Tu crois pas que ça peut avoir des conséquences ?

Dans la chambre, en entendant ces mots et dans une attitude puérile, Sacha se dépêcha d'aller se cacher sous sa couette avant de s'écrier :

- Et laisse mon pucelage en dehors de ça, Régis, s'il te plaît.

Lorsque la voix d'Ondine résonna derrière la porte, Sacha fut encore plus mortifié que Régis ait révélé ce petit détail le concernant.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir prendre son temps, Régis ! Il a tout à fait le droit d'attendre la bonne personne avant de faire l'amour... C'est tellement romantique...

- Romantique ? Niais, ou...

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffée par ce que Sacha pensa être la main de Pierre. Tout du moins, il espérait que c'était juste la main. C'est alors qu'une personne qu'on avait un peu oublié, et qui en avait marre de voir Sacha et Ondine se tourner autour sans jamais parvenir à se déclarer, décida de s'en mêler. Jackie se décolla du mur pour se rapprocher de la porte, pour être sûr que Sacha l'entende.

- Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'Ondine n'a toujours pas compris que c'est elle la bonne personne pour S...

- MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE OUIIIIII ?

Visiblement, il avait entendu, vu le cri qui venait de résonner. Jackie haussa le ton de sa voix pour couvrir celle de Sacha.

- PARCE QU'EN FAIT, CE QU'IL ESSAYAIT DE TE DIRE C'EST QUE...

La porte s'ouvrit, manquant de faire basculer Jackie, sur un Sacha écrevisse qui balança sur Jackie la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main, c'est-à-dire son étui à badges, offert par le père de Flora plusieurs années auparavant.

- Mais tu vas la FERMER ?

Regardant à droite et à gauche et avisant Ondine, il attrapa son bras et tira d'un coup sec pour la faire entrer dans la chambre, avant de claquer la porte et de refermer tout aussi brutalement le verrou. À travers le battant, il cria :

- Maintenant, vous dégagez.

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre les commentaires de Jackie sur le temps qu'il avait mis à prendre la bonne décision en s'enfermant seul dans une chambre avec Ondine, ni même l'approbation de Pikachu. Il ne savait pas du tout depuis quand son Pokémon avait pour objectif de le caser avec Ondine, mais ça pouvait expliquer bien des choses…

Il se retourna et vit qu'Ondine refermait la fenêtre et les volets, avec un soupir épuisé.

- Eh bien, c'était très folklorique ce soir...

- C'est vrai... approuva le jeune dresseur. Allons nous coucher ! Je dors dans mon lit et tu prends celui de Pierre.

- Mais... Il ne va pas rentrer dormir ?

- Qu'il aille se faire bisouter par Régis, bougonna le brun.

Ondine se frappa le front du plat de sa main.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont ensemble ! Ça fait longtemps que tu le sais ?

- Plusieurs mois. Je les ai trouvés ensemble, un jour, dans une position plus que compromettante... Bien plus que celle dans laquelle ils nous ont trouvés, d'ailleurs...

- D'ailleurs ! Tu voulais me dire quoi, à ce moment-là, avant que tout le monde ne débarque ?

Surprise, elle le regarda se coucher avec un air triste et un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Ça n'a plus grand intérêt, maintenant... Il y a des choses qu'on doit dire au bon moment.

- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça… Bonne nuit, Sacha.

- Bonne nuit, Ondine.

* * *

Son deuxième réveil de la nuit provint à la suite d'un rêve houleux, dans lequel il parvenait à récupérer un Artikodin. Sursautant, il entendit un gémissement contrarié à côté de lui.

Ondine était dans son lit, se servant de son bras droit comme oreiller. Ses mouvements semblaient avoir réveillé la jeune femme, qui ouvrit des yeux pleins de sommeil.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

- J'ai refait mon cauchemar… Et désolée de te décevoir, mais Pikachu n'était pas disponible pour me consoler.

- Moi non plus, je dormais ! rétorqua Sacha d'un air surpris.

- Peut-être mais tu es le seul dans cette pièce qui dégage un minimum de chaleur humaine réconfortante ainsi qu'une présence rassurante.

Sacha se retourna dans son lit, se mettant dos à Ondine.

- Tu parles d'une présence rassurante… À ta place, j'aurais plutôt peur d'un… comment a-t-il dit, déjà ? Ah oui, d'un jeune puceau plein d'hormones…

Ondine soupira longuement.

- Vous, les garçons, vous êtes impressionnants. Vous ne comprendrez jamais.

- Comprendre quoi ?

Sacha se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Ondine, qui allongée sur le ventre, posait sur lui un regard doux.

- Ça n'a aucune importance… Retiens juste ça. Si elle t'aime vraiment et que tu l'aimes aussi, le moment venu, tout ira bien.

Bougeant une nouvelle fois, Sacha s'allongea sur le dos. Ondine, elle, recommença à lui tourner le dos, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle était gelée et n'osait pas se coller à cette source de chaleur si proche d'elle.

- Je suppose que tu as raison…

- J'ai toujours raison, quand il s'agit d'amour.

Sentant ses tremblements, Sacha ajouta :

- Tu es aussi frigorifiée ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

- Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien sûr que non, tu trembles !

Il se déplaça une nouvelle fois, pour enlacer Ondine et la réchauffer. Sa main trouva naturellement celle d'Ondine et il entremêla leurs doigts.

- Ça va aller mieux dans quelques instants.

Il laissa passer un silence.

- Et désolé par avance. Pour la réaction physique à une telle proximité.

Ondine, se cala un peu plus contre Sacha, profitant de la douceur de ce contact et souhaitant plus que tout qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Au final, c'est plutôt flatteur, ça veut dire que tu me trouves jolie…

- Oh, ça, oui… Bien sûr que tu es jolie, Ondine…

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, aucun ne réalisant pleinement, embrumés par la fatigue, ce qui venait de se dire. Sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, Sacha appela une dernière fois :

- Ondine ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il supposa à juste titre qu'elle dormait. Souriant, il murmura avant de s'endormir :

- Je t'aime.

Son mot d'amour se perdit dans le silence de la nuit. Finalement, alors qu'il avait enfin eu le courage d'avouer son amour pour Ondine, la nature et les cycles de sommeil avaient réduits les efforts de Sacha à néant. Mais peut-être la prochaine fois sera-t-elle la bonne ?

* * *

Sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Sacha, Pikachu et Noctali se regardaient désespérés. Pourtant l'attaque cauchemar de Noctali avait été assez puissante, Ondine n'aurait pas dû se rendormir aussi rapidement, après un si terrible rêve. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait pourquoi.

Rejoignant le salon, où ils avaient élu domicile pour la nuit, ils passèrent devant la chambre de Régis, où des murmures d'amour résonnaient. Au moins, la moitié de leur plan avait fonctionné.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du premier OS, qui est aussi la première partie des complots de Pikachu. Suivront deux autres complots de Pikachu... Espérant que ça n'échouera pas aussi lamentablement !


	2. Perte de mémoire et niais espoir

**Auteure **: Temi-Chou

**Titre **: Perte de mémoire et niais espoir.

**Résumé **: après l'échec de son premier complot, Pikachu en fomente un deuxième, qu'il a basé sur pas mal d'éléments vus à la télé ou sur le net, alors qu'il tient compagnie à Pierre, lassé d'entendre Ondine et Sacha se défier en combat pour des insultes pourries.

**Notes **: Spoils… d'Hana Yori Dango, le drama. On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. Mini critique de certaines fanfictions que j'ai lues et franchement pas aimées.

**Notes bis **: Beaucoup moins drôle que ne le laisse sous-entendre le résumé et le début.

* * *

_**Perte de mémoire et niais espoir.**_

_« Hanazawa Rui : Tsukasa a perdu la mémoire !_

_Makino Tsukushi : Oh mon dieu, non ! Il m'a oubliée, moi aussi ?_

_Hanazawa Rui : Oui. Désolé, Makino. »_

Pierre essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, attrapant Pikachu et le serrant contre lui, pour lui pleurer dessus. Le Pokémon baissa les oreilles pour regarder Pierre pleurer comme une fille devant Hana Yori Dango.

-Pi ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

-C'est tellement triste, pleurnicha Pierre. Ils venaient juste de commencer à se retrouver et voilà que Tsukasa – beau gosse d'ailleurs, c'est Matsumoto Jun – perd la mémoire… Heureusement que je les ai déjà vus, sinon, je pleurerais vraiment beaucoup…

Pikachu jeta un regard atterré à Pierre, qui préféra l'interpréter comme une demande de spoils.

-En fait, Tsukasa et Tsukushi vont se retrouver coincés et la force de leur amour va lui faire retrouver la mémoire !

-ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT CON, RETIRE CE QUE TU AS DIT IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Hurla Ondine en traversant le salon de Pierre, le faisant sursauter.

-LAISSE MA TAILLE EN DEHORS DE ÇA OU J'ÉVOQUE TON TOUR DE POITRINE !

-TA GUEULE ! ARRÊTE DE TOUJOURS ME PROVOQUER ! OUBLIE-MOI PAR PITIÉ, OUBLIE-MOI !

Sacha répondait inlassablement aux provocations d'Ondine, aussi sensible au sujet de sa taille que Naruto ou Edward Elric. Pierre soupira et attrapa la télécommande pour monter le son avant de hurler à son tour :

-CASSEZ-VOUS BORDEL, C'EST UN MOMENT CLÉ DE L'INTRIGUE ! TSUKUSHI SE FAIT JARTER PAR TSUKASA POUR UNE AUTRE ET C'EST VACHEMENT ÉMOUVANT ALORS PARTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT D'ICI !

S'arrêtant en pleine dispute, Sacha et Ondine se tournèrent vers Pierre d'un air halluciné. C'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord en ce moment : leur ami en faisait un peu trop, avec ce drama. Depuis qu'il l'avait découvert – Ondine maudissait encore ses sœurs pour ça – il se passait les épisodes en boucle, au point de jouer les dialogues romantiques avec lui-même, voire même avec Pikachu. Se regardant, Sacha et Ondine haussèrent les épaules et sortirent du salon, continuant à se disputer.

Pikachu, regarda Pierre qui soupira en se renfonçant dans le canapé pour remettre en arrière la vidéo qu'il suivait avec attention.

-C'est à eux qu'il faudrait faire perdre la mémoire. Comme ça, ils arrêteraient de me prendre la tête. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais depuis une semaine que la soirée est passée, ils me font chier à s'engueuler tout le temps.

Pikachu approuva et s'arrêta en plein mouvement. C'était une idée, ça. En plus, ça marchait plutôt bien, d'après ce qu'il en voyait à la télé et dans les fanfictions que Pierre lui lisait, sur deux personnages d'une série pour gosses qu'il regardait. Le sujet de la perte de mémoire pour leur faire réaliser leurs sentiments… Ça aurait été plus facile s'il avait eu le Mentali d'Anabel sous la main, mais comme ça n'était pas le cas, il allait devoir faire avec ce qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire ses attaques électriques.

Souriant sadiquement, Pikachu descendit du canapé sans que Pierre ne le remarque pour courir à la suite de son dresseur, qui était toujours en train de se disputer avec Ondine dans le jardin. Le Pokémon se concentra et visa. Il fallait faire perdre la mémoire à la dresseuse de Pokémons aquatiques. Sacha ne supporterait pas qu'elle l'ait oublié, alors il se mettrait en quatre pour lui rappeler qu'il existe. Souriant encore plus, Pikachu lança son attaque Fatal Foudre la plus puissante et s'arrêta soudainement. Sacha s'était déplacé et avait pris l'attaque, s'évanouissant sous la puissance de l'attaque.

Il se précipita sur son dresseur en même temps qu'Ondine et le secoua. La jeune dresseuse regardait le Pokémon d'un air halluciné. Cette attaque venait bien de lui, non ?

Secouant la tête, Ondine reporta son attention sur Sacha.

-Sacha… Tu vas bien ?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage.

-Oui, je vais bien, je vous remercie… Mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ahah, très drôle. Écoute, c'est pas parce qu'on s'est disputé que tu dois dire ce genre de choses blessantes.

Ignorant la réponse d'Ondine, Sacha se redressa et observa l'endroit où il était. Ça ne lui évoquait rien. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Pikachu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc jaune et poilu ? hurla-t-il d'une voix hystérique.

Il repoussa Pikachu qui tenta de le toucher avec une véritable terreur imprégnée sur son visage.

-Pikaaaaaa…

Blessé, Pikachu baissa les oreilles et fit demi-tour pour retourner voir Pierre. Le point positif, c'est qu'au moins une partie de son plan avait marché. Il atteignit l'éleveur en même temps qu'Ondine qui avait suivi Pikachu.

Ondine se saisit de la télécommande et éteignit la télé, sous le grognement indigné de Pierre.

-On a un énorme problème. Sacha a perdu la mémoire après une attaque Fatal Foudre de Pikachu. Il ne se souvient plus de nous.

Pierre réagit au quart de tour en voyant qu'Ondine était réellement inquiète. Il se leva et se précipita dans le jardin, où Sacha semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose. Il appelait le nom d'un de ses Pokémons.

-Bulbizarre ! Bulbizarre, où es-tu ?

Pierre s'approcha prudemment et Sacha sourit en le voyant.

-Pierre ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Bulbizarre ? Je ne le vois nulle part, alors que d'habitude, il reste toujours près de moi…

Ondine et Pierre échangèrent un regard halluciné. Sacha avait laissé Bulbizarre chez le Professeur Chen depuis des années déjà. Ils le regardèrent hausser les épaules.

-Il a dû aller courir les jupons, ça lui arrive souvent.

-Chuuuu… commenta Pikachu d'un air désespéré.

Sacha eut un nouveau mouvement de recul, complètement terrifié, regardant le Pokémon d'un air dégoûté et apeuré.

-Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

-C'est Pikachu, intervint Ondine. Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? C'est ton Pokémon préféré…

-Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais cette chose terrifiante ne peut pas être mon Pokémon préféré.

Pierre se saisit de Sacha par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder, le secouant d'un air paniqué.

-Sacha. Qui est cette fille ? demanda-t-il en désignant Ondine.

-Ah j'en sais strictement rien, mais si c'est ta copine, t'as fait un bon choix, elle est très mignonne.

Pierre soupira et Ondine hésita entre rougir de plaisir sous le compliment ou être blessée que Sacha l'ait oubliée. Pikachu posa ses pattes sur son mollet et elle l'attrapa dans ses bras pour lui murmurer :

-T'inquiète pas, Pikachu. On lui rendra sa mémoire.

Sacha continuait à discuter avec Pierre, comme si de rien n'était. Il lui expliquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à repartir, juste après avoir retrouvé Bulbizarre. Pierre l'interrompit.

-C'était qui ton starter, Sacha ?

-Ben, c'était Bulbizarre. Je suis arrivé en retard chez le Professeur et il ne restait plus que lui. Tu as perdu la mémoire ? Bon, tu me présentes ta copine ?

Sacha se tourna vers Ondine et lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant la main.

-Je m'appelle Sacha, je viens du Bourg Palette. Et toi ?

-Euh… Ça fait plusieurs années que je m'appelle Ondine et que je suis championne d'Azuria.

-Ah ? Ce ne sont plus les trois sœurs sensationnelles ? C'est dommage. Je me souviens que Pierre bavait littéralement devant elles, il les trouvait très jolies.

-Pas toi ? demanda Ondine sans pouvoir s'en empêcher voyant là une lueur d'espoir dans cette comédie morbide.

Après, on n'était pas dans une des sitcoms de Pierre. Sacha ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la mémoire d'une façon aussi sélective. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible.

-Non… Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme la sensation qu'il y avait une autre fille bien plus jolie à ce moment-là…

Ondine rougit en souriant avant de perdre son sourire.

-Je perds un peu le fil et je mélange tout. La plus jolie fille que j'aie rencontrée, c'est Flora.

Sacha se tourna vers Pierre avec un sourire béat.

-Pierre, je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Son ami le regarda d'un air halluciné, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Ondine ferma les yeux sous le choc. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pikachu s'installa sur son épaule, comme il le faisait avant avec Sacha et tapota sur le haut de son crâne en se traitant de crétin. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas eu cette idée pourrie, il ne serait pas là, à voir Ondine se retenir de pleurer parce que Sacha avait sorti une énormité aussi grosse que la bite à Vincent – bien qu'il ignorât qui était ce dénommé Vincent.

Pierre secoua Sacha, les yeux exorbités, vraiment choqué.

-Retrouve la mémoire, Sacha, par pitié, tu commences à dire des choses vraiment salaces !

-Je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, c'est toi qui te comportes bizarrement. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant ! Bon, je vais aller m'entraîner un peu plus loin, pour te laisser ton intimité avec ta copine. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance… euh…

-Ondine, chuchota la jeune femme dans un sanglot contenu.

Elle regarda Sacha se détourner d'un pas léger et guilleret, sentant son cœur se briser. Il l'avait oubliée. Totalement oubliée. Occultée. Virée de sa mémoire. C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait souvent jeté en plein visage un discret et élégant « Oublie-moi » mais jamais elle ne l'avait réellement souhaité. À présent que c'était arrivé, elle se sentait juste vide, parce qu'elle, sans Sacha, elle ne se sentirait pas bien. Ce regard indifférent sur elle était une torture atroce.

Elle s'écroula en larmes et Pikachu se sentit coupable et chagriné. Bien sûr qu'il était triste que son dresseur, son meilleur ami, l'ait oublié mais plus que tout, c'était la douleur d'Ondine qui lui faisait du mal. Il n'avait pas tenu assez compte des risques d'échec de son plan, il s'était emporté. Et ça faisait du mal à cette fille qu'il aimait tant. Et tant pis pour sa propre souffrance, il l'avait bien méritée. Chaque acte avait ses conséquences, il aurait dû le savoir après tant d'années passées avec Sacha.

Pierre redressa Ondine et la soutint comme il put pour la ramener à l'intérieur, la consolant tant bien que mal.

Assise à table, Ondine renifla bruyamment avant d'avoir un sourire jaune.

-Au moins, je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi, maintenant. Une parfaite indifférence.

-Dis pas ça… Ce n'est pas vrai…

-Bien sûr que si. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait oubliée, moi ?

-Il a aussi oublié Pikachu.

Ondine haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

-T'es gentil, Pierre. Mais je le sais depuis le début que c'est totalement vain d'être amoureuse de lui.

L'éleveur en tomba de sa chaise, complètement sous le choc. Se redressant difficilement, il regarda son amie qui roulait ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

-Putain, non, je ne le savais pas. Mais depuis quand ?

-Euh… Depuis toujours ?

-On me dit jamais rien à moi…

Pierre sembla bouder avant de réaliser le mal que devait avoir Ondine, à présent que Sacha l'avait oubliée. Il grimaça et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il ne put prononcer un mot, interrompu par une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Coucou c'est moi ! s'exclama Flora.

-Oh non, manquait plus que ça, soupira Pierre.

-Ben merci, ça fait plaisir de se sentir bien accueillie, répliqua Flora en s'approchant d'Ondine pour la saluer. Oula. Il se passe quelque chose, tu as l'air désespérée.

-Sacha a perdu la mémoire.

-Oh.

Flora s'assit sur une chaise et dévisagea les deux amis. Ondine baissait la tête, l'air éperdument malheureuse et Pierre semblait contrarié. Il consentit à expliquer.

-Pikachu lui a lancé un Fatal Foudre. On ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais la puissance de l'attaque a fait perdre la mémoire à Sacha qui pense que Pikachu est une chose horrible et terrifiante. Il a aussi complètement oublié Ondine, persuadé que c'est ma copine.

-Je vois, commenta Flora en pianotant la table avec ses doigts, dardant sur Pikachu un regard perplexe.

-Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Ondine d'une voix douloureuse.

Elle se tut, le temps de trouver les bons mots.

-Sacha est persuadé être amoureux de toi.

-Chuuuuu.

Flora verdit et pâlit, avant de se lever précipitamment, pour vomir dans l'évier de la cuisine. S'essuyant les coins des lèvres, elle eut une moue désolée en direction de Pierre.

-Désolée. J'ai mal entendu, hein ?

-Non. Sacha pense être amoureux de toi.

Un haut-le-cœur plus tard, Flora se tourna vers Ondine.

-Désolée. Ces quelques mots sont vraiment dévastateurs sur mon estomac. C'est assez dégoûtant de l'imaginer… Oh mon dieu…

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'évier, perdant toutes ses couleurs. Elle se força à souffler profondément.

-Penser à quelque chose de moins écœurant. Un Grotadmorv en minijupe par exemple. C'est moins écœurant. Ou Pierre et Régis faisant des choses ensemble… Ça, c'est excitant. Bonne image mentale.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'évier pour rendre le contenu de son estomac.

-Ne pas faire un mélange des deux. Pierre, Régis et Grotadmorv faisant des choses ensemble, c'est définitivement pas une bonne image mentale.

Ondine et Pierre se lancèrent un regard atterré tandis que la jeune fille se calmait. Elle s'assit de nouveau à table, promettant à Pierre de nettoyer ses dégâts et eut un sourire pitoyable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ? Parce que franchement, s'il me fait la cour, je ne pourrais pas me retenir de le frapper très violemment. C'est viscéral. Sacha ne fait pas la cour à une fille. Et encore moins à moi. C'est affreux comme image.

-C'est clair, commenta Ondine. Je serai là pour le retenir, je n'ai pas envie de rendre le contenu de mon estomac.

-Ce que je propose, suggéra Pierre sans tenir compte de la conversation des deux filles, c'est qu'on lui file un électrochoc.

-Un électrochoc ? demandèrent les deux filles en chœur regardant Pikachu qui secoua la tête.

Il refusait de lancer une nouvelle attaque sur son dresseur, vu les conséquences de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça.

-Non, pas ce genre d'électrochoc, continua Pierre. Un électrochoc psychologique.

-Euh… Tu parles de Sacha, là. Cite-moi une chose qui pourrait le traumatiser à l'heure actuelle.

-Qu'on lui annonce que sa mère sort avec Jackie.

Les deux filles eurent une moue écœurée avant de secouer la tête. C'était vraiment trop gore. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'elles pouvaient imaginer. Réellement. Pierre changea un peu de couleur, venant visiblement d'imaginer la scène, puis il secoua la tête à son tour.

-Non, vous avez raison. C'est pas choquant. C'est pire que ça, ça va le tuer sur le coup.

-Ceci dit…

-Ta gueule, Ondine. Le but n'est pas de le tuer.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sacha débarqua dans la cuisine, rougissant quand il croisa le regard de Flora qui verdit.

-C'est atroce… gémit-elle avant de se retourner vers l'évier. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais vomir à vide…

Sacha s'approcha de Flora avec un immense sourire et l'air inquiet, tout de même.

-Oh, ma Flo, tu es malade ? Tu veux un bisou magique ?

-Là, c'est moi qui vais vomir, commenta Ondine sous le gémissement compatissant de Pikachu.

Flora repoussa Sacha brutalement alors même qu'il tentait une approche très peu subtile. S'éloignant de quelques pas et se laissant tomber sur une chaise, il bouda, croisant les mains sur sa poitrine et prenant bien garde de ne pas s'approcher de Pikachu.

Les deux filles et Pierre échangèrent des regards vraiment inquiets, tandis que Sacha grommelait quelque chose ressemblant à « M'en fous… Je serai Maître Pokémon. »

-Au moins, ça, il s'en souvient… commentèrent Ondine et Flora d'une même voix.

Pierre, lui, réfléchissait. Dans la dernière fanfiction qu'il avait lue à ce sujet, c'était une déclaration de l'être aimé qui avait rendu la mémoire au protagoniste. Le problème, c'est qu'à part les Pokémons, Sacha n'était amoureux de personne… Formuler ça différemment. Sinon, c'était bizarre. Très bizarre.

Sacha se leva de nouveau de sa chaise, pour s'agenouiller devant Flora.

-Flo. Ma douce et tendre, ma chère amie. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime…

Il fut interrompu par un gargouillement indescriptible et Ondine se dépêcha de tendre une bassine à Flora, qui rendit le peu qu'il restait dans son estomac dedans.

-Arrête de dire des choses comme ça, Sacha. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Rappelle-toi bien, toi et moi, on est comme frère et sœur. Pikachu est TON MEILLEUR AMI ! Et surtout, surtout, la fille, là-bas, à côté de Pierre N'EST PAS SA PETITE AMIE !

-Oups… Je t'ai cassé ton coup, alors ? dit-il en se tournant vers son ami, filtrant visiblement les informations.

-Non. Je suis en couple.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu… As oublié ça, aussi ? sourit Pierre avec une idée.

-Oh, ça n'a pas dû me marquer tant que ça… Je la connais ?

-Non, tu ne la connais pas…

-Soit. Bon, allez, je vais m'entraîner, moi ! Flora, tu viens avec moi ?

-Enlève cet air pervers de ton visage immédiatement. Sinon, je te jure que je fais de toi une rallonge pour la table.

-Et je m'occupe de tes membres pour faire les pieds, intervint Ondine.

L'amnésique se détourna, blessé, avant de sortir de la pièce, cherchant toujours le Bulbizarre qu'il ne trouverait certainement pas dans l'élevage de Pierre. Celui-ci posa les mains à plat sur la table, regardant les deux filles.

-Bon. J'ai un plan.

-On t'écoute.

-Ondine, tu tiens Sacha à distance. Je vais lui faire l'électrochoc de sa vie.

-Tu… Et quel genre ?

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

-Si, si, insista Flora.

-Crois-moi, affirma Pierre d'un ton n'appelant pas à la réplique, tu ne veux pas savoir. Toi, Flora, tu vas aller t'isoler là-haut. J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

-Ça a intérêt à marcher…

-Pikaaaaa…

* * *

Ondine passa quelques minutes à chercher Sacha au milieu du vaste élevage de Pierre et le retrouva finalement en train de jouer près du bassin, avec des Pokémons aquatiques. Entendant un bruit de pas, il se tourna et lui fit un sourire neutre avant de se détourner. Elle ignora le pincement occasionné par ce regard indifférent et fit signe à Pikachu de se poster dans l'arbre qui surplombait le bassin, d'où il pourrait les observer. Elle s'installa ensuite près de l'amnésique qui lui adressa un sourire de pure joie en caressant la tête d'un Hypotrempe.

-J'ai toujours eu une affection toute particulière pour les Pokémons aquatiques, commenta-t-il. Toujours.

-Ah ? Moi aussi…

-Mon préféré, continua-t-il sans l'écouter, c'est Tentacruel. Il est tellement mignon, Tentacruel… Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, sourit Ondine d'un air heureux. Il est tellement mignon avec ses immenses tentacules et son rubis en plein milieu du front… C'est le rubis du fond des mers, il est précieux et il porte bonheur à quiconque a un Tentacruel…

Sacha se détourna de l'Hypotrempe pour regarder Ondine d'un air fasciné.

-Tu en sais, des choses… J'ignorais tout ça…

Normal. Elle venait de l'inventer. Discrètement, elle se rapprocha de Sacha. Elle n'avait strictement aucune confiance en Pierre, qui avait toujours des plans foireux et préférait se débrouiller par elle-même, en évoquant des souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Sacha auprès de lui.

-Il faudra, dit-elle, que tu dises ça à mon ami, celui que j'ai pêché alors qu'il tentait de sauver son premier Pokémon… Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je n'y connaissais rien et que je ferais mieux d'abandonner le dressage…

Elle se tut, pour observer la réaction de Sacha qui fronça les sourcils. Puis elle continua.

-Il disait aussi que j'ai des petits seins.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu parles de lui au passé ?

-Il a… disparu… Du moins, pour l'instant… Il est un de mes meilleurs amis, le plus précieux qu'il soit, même. Sans lui, mon existence serait vraiment… Fade, en réalité. Avec lui, chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure ! Il était obstiné, un peu bête, ambitieux et franchement mignon…

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui, euh… J'ai encore oublié ton prénom…

-Ondine. Ne cherche pas à le retenir, va. Je me souviens… Il y a une semaine, cet ami et moi nous sommes retrouvés enfermés dans sa chambre… J'avais fait un cauchemar et je me suis invitée dans son lit…

Sacha fronça encore plus les sourcils. Ça lui évoquait quelque chose, cette histoire. Pierre lui en avait-il déjà parlé ? Il ne savait plus du tout…

-Je… Continue, ça me parle, cette anecdote.

Souriant, Ondine continua à rapporter ce moment.

-Je voulais qu'il me rassure… Et de là, c'est parti en sucette…

-QUOI ?

-Non, pas cette sucette. Hélas… murmura-t-elle sans qu'il n'entende.

-La Team Rocket a débarqué.

« NOUS SOMMES DE RETOUR… OH REGARDE JAMES C'EST TROP MIGNON ! »

-Et bien entendu, ça a dégénéré, comme tout le temps, quand ils sont dans les parages, continua-t-elle sans faire attention au fait que c'était Sacha qui avait continué l'histoire.

-Tout le monde s'est retrouvé à la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait être terriblement gêné que son pucelage soit mis sur le devant de la scène par ce bâtard de Régis…

Ondine le regarda. Il semblait se rappeler de la scène comme s'il avait été de l'autre côté de la porte, de son côté à elle.

-En effet. Il est très complexé par ça. Comme si ça avait la moindre importance…

-Je le comprends, d'une certaine façon. C'est toujours dur de se savoir en retard sur les autres… Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse une chose pareille… Certes, je suis puceau, mais je préfère… attendre…

-L'amour, c'est important, mine de rien. Coucher pour coucher ne sert à rien.

Elle s'approcha encore et pouvait presque le frôler. Il leva le regard vers elle et plongea ses yeux marron dans les siens. Le moment sembla changer, passant de cette discussion amicale à quelque chose de plus fort et Ondine comprit enfin ce que Sacha avait voulu dire par « Il y a des choses qui ne se disent qu'au bon moment… ». Elle sentait que c'était un bon moment, qu'elle pourrait lui faire retrouver la mémoire, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il n'en était pas loin, après tout, il lui suffirait d'une seule petite phrase.

Elle sourit.

-Sacha je… Je…

-Tu… ?

Un crissement de pneu les fit se retourner d'un même mouvement et Sacha écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant Régis descendre de la décapotable qu'il conduisait lui-même à présent. Pierre sortit de la maison et Régis se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- ! MES YEUX ! MES YEUX !

Ondine baissa la tête dépitée, alors que Sacha se couvrait les paupières d'un air dégoûté.

-AH MON DIEU LES IMAGES REVIENNENT ! ONDINE ENLÈVE-MOI CES IMAGES DE LA TÊTE, C'EST ATROOOOOOOOOCE !

-Arrête de crier, ils sortent juste ensemble, c'est bon…

-MAIIIIIIIIIS J'AVAIS COMPLÈTEMENT OUBLIÉ ÇA ME FAIT UN CHOOOOOOOOOOC !

-Arrête de crier, je te dis.

-DÉSOLÉ C'EST UN RÉFLEXE J'Y PEUX RIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer puis il se tourna vers Ondine.

-Tu disais quoi, au fait ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ça n'a plus grand intérêt, maintenant…

-Déjà vu…

-Je sais, sourit-elle. Allez, viens, on va saluer Régis.

-Je dois lui serrer la main, ou pas ?

-Ben t'es pas obligé.

-Okay. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Ils s'éloignèrent du bassin, oubliant complètement Pikachu qui était resté dans l'arbre, complètement dépité que Pierre ait été efficace, pour une fois. Son plan foireux avait presque réussi !

Côté positif de son plan foireux, Sacha avait retrouvé la mémoire et ne s'était pas engueulé avec Ondine depuis au moins trois heures ! C'était un progrès phénoménal compte tenu de la dernière semaine passée à l'élevage de Pierre, où ils n'avaient cessé de se disputer pour des prétextes toujours plus bancals les uns que les autres. Sincèrement, la brosse à dents qui change de gobelet n'est pas une raison valable pour se traiter de tous les noms. Surtout que c'était Sacha qui avait déplacé sa brosse à dents, ce crétin.

Cependant, on ne l'y prendrait plus, c'était la dernière fois qu'il se fiait à une fanfiction et une série bidon pour réaliser un de ses plans. Quelle idée avait-il eue là… Comme si on pouvait sérieusement retrouver la mémoire avec une simple déclaration d'amour ? Pierre avait vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur lui.

Le prochain serait préparé avec minutie, réglé comme une horloge et forcément infaillible. Comme celui avec Noctali. Mais sans l'échec. Et sans la Team Rocket. Et sans attaque Fatal Foudre. Il lui fallait un plan. Et vite, ajouta-t-il mentalement en entendant une nouvelle dispute éclater entre Sacha et Ondine – soi-disant qu'elle voulait le forcer à embrasser Régis… N'importe quoi…

* * *

Bon, ce n'est certes pas le meilleur des complots, mais moi, je l'aime bien, il m'a fait marrer. L'écrire était assez rigolo même si je doute vraiment que le lire sera aussi drôle. Je ferai mieux sur le prochain, promis !


End file.
